


Look after you.

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: Sansa had squealed, hugging Margaery so tight that she felt she would be crushed, yet the thought barely bothered her when she could smell the rose perfume clinging to Sansa's skin and her soft hair caressing her cheek and neck. It was then Margaery knew why she had done it, put her family's ambitions and her own to the side in exchange for Sansa's own happiness.





	Look after you.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 8 - reach

Margaery knew what her grandmother was thinking.

Why would they switch sides now and support the Northern fight? With Robb Stark gone, and all his siblings but Sansa thought to be dead, Winterfell would fall into their hands. It was what they had always known, when planning the marriage. Why bring Sansa to the Reach if not to fulfill those plans?

Margaery had always known it, even if something stirred in her gut at seeing Sansa's eyes light up with hope, that giddy, sweet smile on her face always made Margaery turn away in shame.

With Sansa married into their family, and Margaery wed to Joffrey, the Tyrells would rule the seven kingdoms, their power would have no bounds. Win the north, and the rest of the seven kingdoms were easy to control. 

She couldn't explain it really. All Margaery knew was that there was this great need inside of her, twisting around her body until she felt she may cry with the pain of it all, the need to protect his beautiful, sweet girl.

Joffrey was cruel, she reminded Olena. Was being Queen worth the bruises, the humiliation? What if, she could be Queen with a much gentler, kinder husband? Robb Stark could have his sister back, untouched and her hand free to wed again, in exchange for Margaery's and the promise of a crown.

Sansa had squealed, hugging Margaery so tight that she felt she would be crushed, yet the thought barely bothered her when she could smell the rose perfume clinging to Sansa's skin and her soft hair caressing her cheek and neck. It was then Margaery knew why she had done it, put her family's ambitions and her own to the side in exchange for Sansa's own happiness.

Love leads us into great folly, she thought ruefully as she clasped Sansa's hand to help her mount her horse, her touch lingering far too long to be considered friendly. But Sansa smiled so sweetly and innocently, it made Margaery wish things could be different. To live in a world where she could tell Sansa how she felt, in a world that they could be together without shame.

Perhaps in Winterfell, she thought as she mounted her own horse. Perhaps we could keep each other warm.


End file.
